Toby and the Flood
Toby and the Flood is the tenth episode of the fifth season. Plot Several weeks of heavy rain have been coming down on Sodor. One day, Toby is feeling miserable not only from the inclement weather, his branch line that runs by a village is in danger of flooding from the rising river. The only component to prevent water from overflowing in the river was a dam. Percy arrives at the village beside Toby, who was just about to investigate the dam, for any concerns of damage. Percy informs Toby that his driver says that crossing the dam in heavy rain could be dangerous to cross. Toby is brave enough to try and heads off to investigate the dam. Toby's journey to the dam took him over a wooden bridge at the end of the village where the river starts flooding dangerously beneath it. As Toby arrives at the dam, Harold is there inspecting the dam. Toby manages to cross cautiously but the dam begins to erode. Toby's driver is now concerned and must warn everyone and find higher ground. Meanwhile, Percy is waiting on the other side of the wooden bridge which is in danger of collapsing due to the eroding dam when Toby's driver warns Percy and his crew about the dam and needs to find higher ground immediately. Toby begins to cross the bridge, but as soon as he is halfway across, disaster strikes; the eroding dam Toby was crossing earlier begins to collapse and the bridge Toby is crossing sweeps away. Toby calls for help but Percy reverses to follow the river in an attempt to rescue Toby from any further danger. Harold, having seen the collapsed dam, flies off to help rescue Toby, who floats helplessly along the flooding river. However, there is further danger as a sign warning anyone on the river to "beware the waterfall," meaning that they will face very troublesome consequences from going over it. Harold urgently comes to the rescue to drop a rope to be tied to Toby's bufferbeam and gives the other end to Percy, who then pulls Toby back to safety. When the floods subside and the dam is repaired, a party is held in Toby's honour by the villagers and hosted by the Fat Controller, who is very impressed with Toby and Harold's bravery. Percy could not have been so brave, but would not until he tried, as stated by Toby. Percy then hopes he would never have to be so afraid again. Characters * Percy * Toby * Harold * Sir Topham Hatt * Rheneas (cameo) * Bertie (cameo) * Caroline (cameo) * Trevor (cameo) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) * Bridget Hatt (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) * Jeremiah Jobling (cameo) * Farmer Trotter (cameo) Locations * Sodor Castle * Toby's Branch Line * Ulfstead * The Dam * The Waterfall * Toby's Flood Bridge Trivia * Edited stock footage from Gallant Old Engine is used. * Inspiration for this episode might have come from the Elan Valley Railway in Wales, which had a section of railway line running along the front of a dam that was under construction. * The footage of Percy racing after Toby is sped up. * In the Korean dub, the "Beware the Waterfall" sign is translated. Goofs * In two scenes, Toby's driver has a different model. * Trevor is asleep at the party. In Other Languages Home Media Releases Episode File:Toby and the Flood-British Narration|UK Narration File:Toby and the Flood-American Narration|US Narration Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 episodes